Cards can make your life a living hell
by DeathJoey
Summary: Matt and a new Digidestiond enleave the group befor the final battle. A few years later stars up with the 2nd season of Digimon. What ever happened to the two?
1. Part 1

Cards can make your life a living Hell  
  
Digidestined, family, group. However, threw out all our journeys two members faded away. It was a week after they left that we went home. With out them. It started nine now only seven. The lovers they were but they never told each other their feelings. Matt watched over T.k. He also watched over Jen. We say it was a dream but we wake up in cold sweets. They are not there. They were 11 at the time.  
  
Chapter 1  
New beginnings  
  
*****Present Day*****  
  
It has been 3 years since the digi world. Things have changed so much. Sora: Barer of love, 14, loves to play tennis in Middle school. Izzy: Barer of Knowledge. 13 and now president of the computer club. Also in middle school, Mimi: Barer of Sincerity. 13 as well nothing change she still loves pink. Joe: Barer of Reliability. 15 and studying to be a doctor. He is in High School. Kari and T.K: Bearers of Hope and Light are 12 and are in the same class.  
Me Tai Kamiya: Barer of Courage. With me, nothing ever changes. I am in middle School with Sora and the others.  
As you can see, we have all grown up after those big adventures we had. However, we have added 3 more to our group. Davis, Yolie, and Cody. While this happened they got our crest's. Yolie got Love and Sincerity. Cody got Knowledge and reliability. Davis thought only has one crest mine the crest of Courage.  
  
Chapter 2  
Secret of Friendship  
  
"Davis I thought I told you to get him" said Tai in a rage. "It wasn't my fault T.K. said he had to go see his dad. Some thing about an anniversary." Said Davis wondering if Tai would believe him. "Tai don't worry about that we wont need T.K. for this." said Kari Tai's sister.  
"So Tai what is the secret to Friendship?" said Davis. "Davis the secret of Friendship is that one person does not hold it alone," said Tai looking down at his old tag and crest. "How come you never told us this before?" said Cody with his eyes on Kari and Tai. At that moment, Tai was going to speak when Davis yelled out. " What about me. I am the only one left with out a crest. There is no one else to help. The problem is will we get another or will Friendship stay out there forever." At that moment, Tai was clinching his fists. "How do you even know this? Unless there were two." Then Davis was cut of by Kari "Davis stop. Tai come on we have to go. Bye you guys." With that said they were gone. "Some thing is wrong and intend to find out," said Davis leaving the School.  
  
Chapter 3  
Anniversary  
  
It was the day after Tai and Kari had there little talk with Davis and the others. This day marked the anniversary of the original Digidestined. This day was special yet tragic. They all met in the digi world at the lake were they first rested.  
"Tai.why did we chose our reunion hear.. you know!" said T.k. who had then looked at Davis who tagged along. "I am sorry T.K. but this is the only place we haven't been for a reunion. It's not my fault Mimi asked Davis to tag along." Said Tai in a whisper so know one else heard him. "Tai come on we are getting ready for our Digimon. Hurry!" said Sora waving for him to come. "O.k. we are here now were the Digimon going to come with Genii or were they coming alone?" said Tai looking at the others. Every one looked a little frozen as they looked at the lake. 


	2. Part 2

"I miss both of them." Said a low voice in the back of them. Right away, every one turned to see who was there. Then every one saw their Digimon. Nevertheless, there they saw Genii with a grin.  
  
Chapter 4  
Lies From Within  
  
"Who is Genii talking about Tai?" said Davis. "I guess I was suppose to keep my mouth closed.. wasn't I." Said Genii looking guilty at Tai and the others. "Tai.do we have to tell him.about you know.I." Tai cut of T.k. "He would have found out sooner or later." Tai paused for a moment. "Davis do you remember when we told you about T.K.'s brother. Matt and a girl named Jo Starwind." Tai stopped to see if Davis remembered. "Oh. I remember they died in a car accident 3 years ago." Said Davis to the others.  
"They.they did not die in an accident.. they were digi.. Digidestined's." Tai looked away. The others looked at each other. T.k. got up and walked away. "You mean they were like us. Then were are they?" Davis said shocked. "Tai, all of you what was there crest?" Davis knew he was not going to like their answer.  
"Tai.. please stop." T.k. as he said this you could hear him sob. "Kari" was all Sora said and Kari went to comfort him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lone Wolves of Friendship  
  
"That is it Tai, tell me now what is going on?" Davis said in a rage. Every one sat on a rock. Except for Tai, Who looked at T.K. then at Davis?  
"We called them the lone wolfs of friendship. Jen and Matt were never the ones to open them selves to any one. They kept their emotions inside." Tai stopped for a moment. Then Sora started. " Jen, Matt's height wore almost the same turtle neck as Matt. Her arms were covered in bandages. She had short gold hair." Then Sora stopped and looked at Davis. "Why did she have bandages on her arms?" Questioned Davis. "Only one person knows that Davis," said Mimi eyes closed. "That was my bro" T.K. looked mad. "I think that is all you need to know Davis!" T.K. yelled. "T.K. he has every right to know." Said Tai tears were starting to appear. "I don't want him to know, they said they would come back to me." Said T.K. with more anger. "But. But they never came back." T.K. looked away.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alive forever  
*Else were in the digi world*  
  
"Gabumon! Circle around" yelled a girl with short gold hair. She wore a shirtsleeve red uniform like shirt. On the shoulders were gold, and the lining was gold at the bottom of her shirt. Down the rest of her arms were bandages. She also wore black pants and black boots that came up to her knees. She also had a sword. Down the side were two red marks. She yelled boy with golden hair. He also wore a uniform like shirt. His had his long sleeves. The lining was blue. There was band around his arm a green, white lined band. He had black pants to but his boots did not come up to his knees. With a sword to. "Matt take them in for the strike." "Jen they have us in a rut, time to digivolve!" However, the pack of Gizamon was gone. "Some thing is up Jen why did they leave." Said Matt looking at his Digimon. "Beats me Matt I find that really strange." Jen and Matt with there digimon walked away. 


	3. Part 3

*Back at the lake*  
  
"Um. A guy's there is a signal on the Digivice. I think it is one of them!" Exclaimed Izzy. " Izzy how far is the signal?" T.K. said with hope it was his brother. "T.K. should I digivolve to take you," said Patamon sitting on T.K.'s head.  
  
"No. Tai can Metalgreymon take us if Matt sees Angemon I am afraid he will take off." T.K. looked at Tai. "T.K. are you sure you know that me Matt and Jen.we don't all get along." Said Tai getting a pice of paper from Izzy. "Tai I know but I will be there so let's hope they don't beat you up." Said T.K. sure of that. "Thanks for the reassurance. I really like your comfort." Said getting on his digimon. "Metalgreymon to the forest!" With that said they were off.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angle wings Protect  
  
"Jen were are you?" Matt said under his breath. "Matt you know she has to go all the way to the lake to get food." Said Gabumon.  
"You heard me Gabumon." Matt looked alarmed.  
"Matt I have known you for many years know I hear mostly everything." Said with Gabumon with a smile.  
  
"Jen do you think we should get back, Matt could be worried by now you know," said a dark blue Gabumon.  
"I know but I have to stretch my wings. I haven't been able to bring my wing out in a few weeks." Said Jen getting ready for her wing to appear.  
"Matt has been able to bring his out, why didn't you just bring them when he did it?" Gabumon wanted the truth.  
"Matt is brand new with his wing I don't want him to get discouraged about." Jen stopped.  
"Jen discouraged about what."Jen cut her off.  
"We have company Gabumon be prepared ok." Jen looked at her digimon.  
"Do you know who it is Jen?" Gabumon looked at Jen.  
"It isn't Matt, his signal is blue." Gabumon stepped in front of Jen. In the distance, they could see a dinosaur-liked creature coming closer. As they came closer Gabumon yelled  
"Stay were you are our I will be forced to fire."  
"Hold it you don't want to hurt us we are friends." Said Tai as the digimon came to a halt and Tai jumped down.  
"I have no friends leave this area now or I will be forced to attack." Said Jen. Meanwhile Gabumon was getting ready to fire.  
"Your Jen aren't you. You don't remember me do you its me Tai." Jen turned around.  
"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person Tai." Jen signaled Gabumon to come with her.  
"Jen please I know its you, those bandages. I know that you know were my brother is." Said T.K. know him getting off the digimon.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Promises I wish we never made  
  
While Jen stared at this boy, she guessed as T.k. She turned her back to him and started to walk away.  
*Else were* "That's it I can't take it any more were going to find her!" Matt got up and told Gabumon to digivolve to Garurumon.  
"Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon." Then Matt mounted him and they rode in the direction Jen had left.  
*At the lake*  
"Please Jen I'm begging you tell me were my brother is or tell me why you never came back like you guys promised." Jen stopped when she heard this. To Jens right a gust of wind was coming towards them.  
"Jen?" Was what they heard as the dust started to get clear when they came closer.  
"Gabumon our ride is here lets go." Gabumon di-digivolved to tsunomon. Jen picked up the digimon. Garurumon came to a stop in front of her. She jumped on behind Matt.  
"Jen who are these guys?" Matt whispered to Jen.  
"Matt it's him, we better go. He is asking for you. He wants to know why we didn't keep our promise." Jen whispered back.  
"Matt is that you?" T.K. asked. Matt looked up at T.K.  
"That's him? That's my little bro."  
"Yes and he wants to know the truth. Will you tell him?" Jen and Matt whispered between each other.  
Matt looked up again and yelled:  
"I'm sorry you have the wrong guy. In addition, hear is some advice do not go looking for him. You will never find him. But there is one thing for his brother, Tell him he wishes he never made a promise to come back." Matt turned to his digimon's ear and whispered let us go.  
  
"Wait before you leave. Jen that is you and why aren't you with my brother?" T.k. asked.  
"Your brother wondered off. He is probably driven himself insane." Jen turned her head to Matt.  
"Lets go!" With that, they left. Tai looked at T.k who had fallen to his knees.  
"Come on T.k lets go." Tai lifted T.k. They walked over to Metalgreymon. Got on him and left to tell the others.  
  
"That hurt so much. I felt so bad to have to lie to him like that." Said Jen holding on to Matt as they rode thought the desert.  
"Yah well I bet that me lying to my own brother hurts me more then you just lying to a friend." Said Matt looking straight ahead. 


	4. Part 4

"I wonder who Jen was with then if it wasn't your brother T.K." Tai asked as they came to a stop so they could talk to the others.  
  
"Matt we need them to get out of digi world. So do you want to do it or shall I?" asked Jen holding a card in her hand.  
"I'll do it. Your right as much as I recognize that goof by my brother Tai will be willing to fight hear again." Matt took the card from Jen's hand and jumped off Garurumon. Garurumon came to a stop.  
  
"Storm Card create a storm for the other Digidestined. Do not come back until they are out of the digi world. Do you hear me?" A little girl with curls in her hair pooped out of the Storm Card. She looked at Matt and shook her head. She started to float in the direction the Metalgreymon went.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Cards of Legend  
Matt picked up the light blue card that now only said The Storm. Put the card in a little pocket that was hocked to his pants.  
"They will be out of our hair. Jen lets go." Matt got back on his Digimon and J en put her hands around his waist again.  
"Jen was it necessary to tell them I could have gone insane." Asked Matt.  
"What else did you want me to tell them you were dead?"  
"That would have been better." Matt smiled at Jen and then kissed her.  
"Lets get back. The Storm card will find us." Matt looked forward then they took off.  
"Matt maybe we should look for the other cards. There are more out there." Said Jen as they came to the clearing in the forest.  
"Witch ones do we have?" asked Matt as they got of Garurumon. "We have: The Change, The Create, The Earthy, The Flower, The Dark, The Dash, The Glow, The Arrow, The Cloud, The Erase, The Fight, The Float, The Fly, The Bubbles, The Illusion, The Jump, The Little, The Lock, The Rain, The Libra, The Light, The Loop, The Maze, The Mist, The Move, and The Storm." Said Jen laying the cards out.  
"How many cards do we need?"  
"Well we need at least 26." Jen sat next to Matt. At that moment The Storm card came to them.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that. The storm picked up so fast. Luckily Genii gave us shelter." Said Davis sitting with the others.  
"I wonder why the storm picked up," asked Joe.  
Tai was lost in his thoughts of the past, "Think again." The words had scorn and mild distaste laced into them, as the dark shadow detached itself from the blackness of the trees and the undergrowth. The blonde's walked forward to stand beside their digimon, azure eyes narrowed in anger. "You're washed up Puppetmon. Nobody's going to be on your side because you don't care about them!" The said together the conviction in there voice rang out, the doubt they recently felt successfully hidden. Puppetmon visibly quailed, but arrogance kept him where he was. "I'm still strong." However, the doubt had crept into his voice by the time he had finished speaking, and it clearly showed on his face. Then the arrogance overtook the fear he was beginning to feel and his crimson eyes narrowed in fury. "And it doesn't what they think, they're still going to do what I tell them to do!" With a yell of anger, Puppetmon leapt into action and charged towards the MetalGarurumon's, eyes flashing in rage. The Mega Wolf digimon's cast a cold glance at the Mega Puppet digimon, not ruffled in the least. In fact, he almost seemed bored. With a growl, the two MetalGarurumon's tossed back their heads, light forming around their muzzles. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Puppetmon could only let out an anguished scream as the attack hit him in full force. Matt's and Jen's eyes were cold, there face expressionless, as they walked forward to where Puppetmon lay, unable to move The digimon was deleted and gone when they reached the spot where he had been.  
"I can't believe they left," said Tai. The others looked at Tai.  
"Tai. What do you mean?" Asked Kari. "Nothing, I was taking to myself." Said Tai looking at her then the others.  
"Just as I thought. It was caused by a card," said Genii looking at a book.  
"What do you mean Genii? What card?" asked Davis.  
"That storm that hit was made by this little card The Storm. Someone has the ability to control it and probably has all 52 cards." Said Genii looking at the others and showing them The Storm.  
"So let me get this straight that storm was created by this card. So it only picked up cause some one wants us blown away." Said Joe.  
" I don't know but some one probably found out ware they wear. And if so that means they know about our two worlds in the balance." Genii looked back at the book. 


	5. Part 5

Chapter 10  
  
Time for us to find them all  
  
"Storm Did you get rid of them?" Matt looked at the little girl. She shook her head to indicate they were not out of the digi world.  
"Matt will we send another card?" Jen asked.  
"Will have to. We need them out of hear. Jen you summon the next card. The Storm return to you card." The Storm went back into its card and Jen was looking for a new card for the others.  
"The Earthy create an earthquake for them. Crumble anything that is protecting them. The Move, move them to a portal to the real world. Make sure you two force them threw." Out of The Move popped a basket with wings and The Earthy a woman popped out and shielded The Move so they could travel under the ground.  
"You amaze me with the cards you put into play." Said Matt picking up the two cards. Jen walked over two Matt and smiled.  
"We need them gone they will do the job I promise you they will find them." Jen kissed Matt on the cheek then took the cards from his hand.  
"Lets go look for another card before we go to bed. Yah?" Jen made Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon.  
"Well lets get going." Said Matt hopping up on Garurumon. His Gabumon wanted to stay behind.  
  
  
"Genii what is going on?" The earth beneath them started to shake.  
"I have a felling it is another card. Hurry every one out." All the kids ran out of the house.  
"Why has it picked up now? Some one has it out for us." Said Davis, tripping on his feet.  
"Davis hurry get up the house is collapsing." Kari Yelled.  
"Gatomon digivolve now." Gatomon started to glow then she turned into an angel like being.  
"Angiwomon." She flew in and picked up Davis. When they got out a beam of light surrounded them.  
  
Matt and Jo stood staring at each other.  
"Oh the time has come to show us one more. Show us the cards we were sent to find. Lead us to our enemy, send us to our cards." The both spoke in unison. Beams of light shoot up between them and moved in the north direction. "Its time to go Gabumon. Matt what card is it? The pattern is of noting I have ever felt." Jo turned to Gabumon who was digivolved . "The Silent it is on the move. She knows we are coming for her. We must hurry or we will lose her." Said Matt, staring into the sky eyes wide open. "Then lets go it is pointing towards the old Gizamon hangout." Jo jumped on Garurumon. Matt follows shortly after.  
"Genii what do we do. This thing is too powerful. This energy really wants us out thought." Cody said trying not to hit the portal. "Then I have no other choice. YOU SHALE BE SENT BACK. YOU SHALE NOT GO ANY FERTHER. SO SHOW YOURSELF NOW SHOW US YOUR TRUE FORMS." Genii yelled. Then the earth stopped shacking. In addition, they stopped moving. The Earthy and The Move showed them selves. "Now that is better so that is who you really are I should have figured." Genii Said, examining both troublemakers. "Tell us who sent you. Who are your masters?" Yelled Genii. The Earthy merely shook her head and said: "You shall never know. For it is really, you, who are getting in the way, you are bringing the evil back. You are the ones that have made us come into play. Now leave and never return, never turn back, never remember this world." The Earthy then began to shake the earth again. "Biyomon lets see how much fire she can withstand." Said Sora. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and started to fire upon The Earthy. She was engulfed in flames forcing her and The Move to get out of the way of the attack. "Follow them don't let them get away that easily." Yelled Sora. They chased after the two trying not to lose them.  
Gizamon Hangout  
"How do you find a card like the silent?" asked Garurumon. Jen and Matt were off and staring at what they had to look threw. 


	6. Part 6

"Well it could be any thing it could be hiding any were!" exclaimed Matt.  
"Then well have to track it down even more wont we." Said Jen. Jen started walking threw the hangout. When all of a sudden their digivice's started to beep.  
"Matt we have company, there following The Earthy The Move. What do we do now?" Jen right away ran to Matt.  
"We can't worry about them, lets find the card and when the other two get hear we will seal them as quickly as we can." Matt pulled his wings out they were white.  
"Jen, bring out yours it will be of more help" said Garurumon.  
"I don't know mine aren't white, you know that." Whispered Jen to Garurumon.  
"Right now it doesn't really matter." Said Garurumon.  
"Fine!" Jen closed her eyes and a set of black wings appeared on her back.  
"Jen do you sense the card." Asked Matt turned around.  
"Jen? Matt asked you something. Jen?" Garurumon looked at he partner.  
Jen stood there as if nothing was going on. The silence around them did not help. However, as the silence was now being broken by the sound of digimon coming.  
"Jen what is wrong?" Jen turned around her eyes closed. Her right arm griped the sword at her side. She pulled the sword from its sheath, and pointed it straight at Matt.  
"Jen put your sword down and away now!" yelled Garurumon, Jen still did not speak. She walked closer to Matt and the others. The other digidestined's along with Genii came into the hide out. The Earthy and The Move stared at Jen as all the others did.  
"Matt there are two cards hear it's not just one, The Power and, The Silent. There using Jen as there prisoner." Yelled Genii  
"Genii that isn't Matt. When we met with him before Jen said Matt was lost." Said Tai.  
"Since when have you Tai Kamiya ever listened to Jen Starwind, and Matt Ishida? You have to learn a few more things about lies Tai." On Tai's face, crimson could be seen.  
"Genii thanks, get them out of hear, now! The Power is very dangerous, well now that it has a hold of Jen." Yelled Matt distracting Jen from the others.  
"Oh no you don't Ishida! We are not going anywhere. After this is over you have son explaining to do." Yelled Tai as him and Greymon stepped in for the fight.  
"You suborned mule, you hurt more then help." Jen started to attack at Matt, but as she saw Greymon she went after him.  
"I'll remember that. Greymon Nova Blast!" yelled Tai. Greymon fired and Jen blocked what she could with her sword but some got past and she backed away being burned on her arm and stomach.  
"Tai you idiot this is not a digimon, its Jen and she is still human!" Yelled Matt tacking his chance. "Hear me out, its time to go back into the card you once came from, no more  
damage in which you have caused now return to card your card state at  
once!"  
Matt stabbed his sword into the ground right next to Jen. His crest glowed bright blue, he stretched his wings out and on the floor by his sword appeared The Silent and The Power cards. Jen was knocked out by the blast and the extraction of both cards.  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon." Said Matt picking up the two cards and then Jen.  
"Matt is she ok?" asked Tai.  
"Shed be awake if a beast hadn't fired on her!" yelled Matt. He handed Jen to Weregarurumon and placed the cards in his pocket.  
"Don't start Matt! I try to help you and this is what I get." The others stayed away trying not to get in the way of their fight.  
"Who ever asked for your help?" Said Matt walking along side Weregarurumon.  
"Matt stay hear with us, we may be camping out hear tonight and we could help Jen with her wounds." Said Sora. Weregarurumon stopped.  
"Matt what do you say?" Weregarurumon said with a grin.  
"Hear give me Jen go get my Gabumon. Tell him everything is alright." Matt took Jen and watched as Weregarurumon took off running.  
"Oh boy, and to think at some point in time I actually wanted to see if you were still alive." Said Tai as he and some other digidestined went to start a fire.  
"Matt." T.k came out from the crowed.  
"Nice to see you T.k." Matt turned around to get The Earthy and The Move.  
"Return to you card forms now!" yelled Matt. He picked up both cards and put them away in Jen's pocket. 


	7. Part 7

"So you two were the ones who found out about the cards. I'm impressed, we expected a digimon to do it." Said Genii sitting next to Matt. Matt started to put his wings away. Jen's had gone in when she was hit. "A digimon did lead us to the Temple. After that we have been looking for the cards ever since that's why we stayed in the digiworld we knew something like this would happen, but as Jen said it we a matter of time for it to happen." Matt looked at Jen's wounds. "Matt we need to get some cold water to cool down the burns is there a lake near by," asked Sora. "We got the fire wood. Agumon lets light it up." Said Tai. He laid the firewood down and Agumon used a pepper breath to light the wood. "We don't need a lake for cold water. The Rain!" a little girl popped out of the card. "Rain over her arm and the burns around her stomach, be careful how much you use." Said Matt to the little girl. "Matt how many cards have you both caught?" asked Genii. The others looked on in amazement as the rain began to cool down her burns. "T.K. go over there he is your brother you finally found him." Said Kari from behind him. "We have caught 27. And there are some out there that will cause us trouble if we don't find them soon." Matt looked at Jen. "Matt Weregarurumon is back." Said Mimi. "Matt if you don't mind me asking how is it your able to make Jen's digimon digivolve." Asked Sora. " We have been given the power to control each others digimon." Said Matt looking at Weregarurumon. "Matt what is going on." asked Davis. Him and the others looked a little confused on what exactly was going on. "Me and Jen where 2 of the original digidestined. The only reason we left was that we knew some thing was going to happen. We wanted the others out so we could see if the digiworld would be ok." Matt looked at Tai so he would know why they left. Matt started again. "But after you all left the digiworld it was starting to split. The only way that all the digimon villages could be brought back together was by the cards." Matt looked at Genii he would start where he had finished. "The cards are ancient power that held this world altogether. The ancient's power will arise when most say it won't. It will be released when the ones will leave. But there will be a chance with two to put the power in an order only the two will know." Genii looked at Matt then to Jen. "Matt do you to know what you have to do?" asked Tai. He looked like some one died and took him with them. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is that we both find the cards. It's the only way to save this world." Matt walked over to Genii. "Genii why have they bin brought back, I thought we could not come back?" asked Matt. "They opened the gate; we have three new to our group." Genii Said pointing at Yolie, Cody, and Davis. "That explains why it has been so hard to find the cards. They react to the original crests. Now they probably know yours by know." Matt Said going into the forest. "Matt they have ours we have no power, we have no more crest." Sora Said Matt stopped in his tracks. "Gabumon go find the herb that can heal Jen's wounds." Matt looked at the three new kids. Gabumon stood up, looked at Jen and then headed for the forest. "Genii has mine come into play?" Matt asked. "NO, yours and Jen's have refused to come out of the seal. They say they only obey the originals." Genii Said afraid he said something wrong. "Good they should stay there then with them I fear the worse." Matt Said walking over to Jen. "The Rain Return we do not need you any more." The Rain returned into her card. Matt looked at the card for a while. Thinking that with them hear he would not be able to collect the cards. "Matt you must tell them to go to Davis. If you don't we are doomed, this world and ours!" Sora Yelled. "No, I will not tell my crest to go to a chilled. This world does not need the crest that is why it has the Di---cards." Matt put the card away. "Give up your crest! You cannot have your digimon. This is what it means give it up so Gabumon does not have to digivolve any more!" Tai yelled. He got up. Matt was now making Tai very angry. "You think Gabumon wants to go away. He doesn't he would rather be far away from all of you." Matt Said turning to Tai. "Matt stop choosing your digimon's place! This is for the two Gabumon's to decide." Tai Yelled. His face was turning red. "NO! I am not thinking just of myself. You are the self centered one. If our Gabumon's go we cant collect any cards and this world will stay unbalanced." Said Matt-moving towards the forest where Gabumon had left. "NO you're not going any were till you give up the crests." Tai ran at Matt. "Tai! This is not something you have a say in! This is Jen's life and mine. We will choose what we do!" Matt dodged Tai's attack. "I'm not as slow as I once was so don't think you have me." Matt looked at Tai. Gabumon had come out of the forest. "Matt! Stop this now! We shall not leave the both of you. You are the ones we waited for we will always be with you." his Gabumon Said. Matt looked at Gabumon. "Gabumon digivolve we are out of hear." Matt bent down to pick up Jen. Her Gabumon just looked puzzled. "Matt please." "NO! With him, I sign my own death wish. We have more important things to worry about." Matt put Jen on Garurumon's back as he jumped on. Jen's Gabumon followed right after. "Matt you're a fool!" "Fine I am a fool for saving this world and yours. Then let it be in your eyes, to the digimon we are something very different from you. We are no longer digestions!" yelled Matt as they road away.  
Chapter 11  
Hear we go alone and a way from your way of life "Mum.. Matt were are we? What happened?" Jen awoke. They were hidden away in a hide out no one even remembered. Piedmon's old hideout. "Far away from them, Jen the want to take our crests away." Matt Said looking into the fire. Both of the Gabumon's were looking to see if anyone was coming. "What? Why? Who? Awwwwwwww!" Jen Yelled as she tried to get up. "Take it easy you still are healing. The what, is they want to take away our digimon and the why is because some other kid needs it and the who, is some old friends. Plus the reason you hurt is because Greymon attacked you." Said Matt sitting next to her to see if the burns where ok. "But why, don't they know what we are doing. Did we get the cards?" Jen looking him straight in the eye. "Yeah but you got possessed by two of them." Said Matt handing her a bottle, before they had reached the hangout they when to go get some supplies. "How did they find us?" Jen drank from the bottle. Matt stood up. "They followed the two cards that you put into play. They will be keeping an eye on what cards are causing trouble." Matt looked at her. Something was wrong he was all of a sudden pale. "Matt are you ok? You don't look so good." Jen tried to get up but was just pulled down by her pain. "Jen I think we should." Matt stopped he fell to his knees. He held his head. "Matt what is wrong? Matt!" Jen crawled over to him. Matt's Gabumon came to see what was up. 


End file.
